Green-eyed Monster
by SunshineGal16
Summary: As the campus support group, its their duty to help the people who approach them. But some requests... are just wrong. Or atleast, according to the Leader of the SKET-Dan, they are. What could possibly make Bossun look the way he does in that picture? Three-shot.


**SKET-DANCE**

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! This is my first SKET fanfic so I'm a little shaky on the characterisation. _Any_ constructive criticism you can provide will be quite welcome.**

**Happy reading!**

**-Sunny ^_^**

* * *

**Green-eyed Monster**

**DISCLAIMER****: SKET-Dance does not belong to me. Unfortunately.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Monster Stirs**

Fujisaki Yuusuke was having the _best_ day ever.

Starting off great it progressed to levels of sheer awesomeness.

Unlike his general morning routine when he would sleep through the alarm and rush around like a madman trying to get ready, he made it to school ten minutes ahead of time.

Math period gave way to a surprise pop quiz. The kind he would have ordinarily had no chance of passing but managed to get a B+ on, this miraculous morning.

The school cafeteria which had gained a reputation for its inedible food, served a pleasantly normal –if Non Japanese– meal: Spaghetti with meat balls and Raspberry Jell-O for dessert.

A whole host of things brightened his afternoon: the new candy machine installed near their classroom, finding a mint condition Poppman figurine that he could add to his superhero collection, and that note Switch had passed him in Geography.

_New episodes of Robo-Rangers: Animax, 7 pm, starting next week! \(^o^)/ _

His favourite anime was being renewed for a second season. And in addition to all this, there was always the immediate weekend to look forward to after five days of gruelling schoolwork.

It was truly turning out to be one heck of a Friday.

The bell rang breaking into Bossun's happy reverie. He glanced at the subject schedule. Eighth period was Study Hall which meant he could do what he loved doing best: helping people.

* * *

At the clubroom, time passed cheerily.

Himeko made hot cocoa –she even added those mini marshmallows he liked so much– and Switch's _Fukari Wa Nervous!_ updates were easier to tolerate than usual. And of course, people came with requests. That was the best part.

Yabasawa-chan was the first. Eyeing them hopefully she stated her cause.

"I'm trying to impress this boy... So I need some fashion advice on how to look good for him. _Yabasu_, I'm so embarrassed!" she giggled, blushing.

(Bossun tried not to look too relieved. He had feared it would involve pet-sitting that damned monkey of hers again). After fifteen minutes of brainstorming ideas –some good, some bad, and some downright dirty– she thanked them gratefully and left.

The next one to avail their services was Captain.

"As you can see, I got into a little accident yesterday." She gestured to her right arm which was in a cast. "And I'm the coach of the Junior Girls Basketball team, which I won't be able to train now. Is there any way you guys could find me a replacement coach for a few weeks till my arm heals?"

Sugihara Teppei was one of the very first suggestions they put forward.

"The Vice-Captain of the Senior Boys Basketball Team?" Captain wondered aloud. "I don't know... Doesn't he have enough responsibilities to deal with?"

"Teppei is the perfect choice, really," Bossun explained. "He's one of the best basketball players in Kaimei. Plus he's extremely helpful. He would say yes right away. This is just his kind of thing. Trust me."

And so it was settled.

People came one after the other. Dante complained of having lost the inspiration to compose any music, Yamanobe-sensei tearfully proclaimed that one of the boys in his Games Club was threatening to leave which would mean its disbandment, and Remi-oneesan needed help in searching for her lost "a-dooable" panda keychain.

The SKET-Dan successfully provided a solution to all the cases: Dante was told to engage himself with other activities for awhile till the block wore off, they bribed the boy with the offer of meeting Kibitsu Momoka whom he idolised if he promised not to quit, and knowing Oneesan's absentmindedness Bossun rightly predicted that the keychain would be in her pocket.

_Ah._ There was nothing better than a satisfied client. Not even mini-marshmallows.

* * *

Things were going unnaturally well and Study Hall was almost over, when the final request came. A low that effectively managed to render every single high negligible, turning his fabulous day upside down.

The door slid open.

[_Ohoho..._ Looks like the Student Council is at the SKET-Dan's mercy once again!] Switch taunted.

"S-shut up!" Tsubaki looked away. "It's not like I need your lame services or anything!"

Bossun rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "You sound like Saaya, man. Stop the tsundere act and just get in already."

Reluctantly, Tsubaki took a seat on the tatami.

"So, what's up, littlebrother?" Himeko fawned. "Did you come here to see _onii-chan_?"

"_Jeez_ Himeko... How many times have I told you to stop doing that?!" Bossun was chagrined.

His twin looked equally annoyed. "I have a request," he muttered, looking like he wished he were anywhere else in the world.

[And...?]

"It concerns Kiri."

Bossun felt his ridiculously good mood take an immediate nosedive. He snorted. "I always knew that brat would come to a bad end someday. What's he done now?"

"He hasn't done anything. He is, in fact, the most dedicated member of the Student Council." Tsubaki frowned reproachfully.

"But, of course," agreed Bossun, voice dripping with sarcasm. "He's a _superstar_. Tokyo loves him. So watcha here for then?"

Himeko jabbed him in the side. "Don't be a douche."

Tsubaki ignored the whole exchange. "Kiri is too antisocial."

"You don't say? Now _that's_ something we didn't know."

"Bossun, I swear to God: one more snide remark, I'll get out Kunpumaru."

"You're a big bully, s'all you are," Bossun muttered, but lapsed into a sulky silence.

[LOL]

Tsubaki glanced upwards briefly as if praying for strength, wondering what on earth had possessed him to approach this loony bunch. "Like I was saying," he continued, "Kiri keeps to himself far too much. He never socialises, never tries to make conversation unless it is absolutely essential."

Himeko frowned. "Not even with you? Kato practically worships the ground you walk on!"

"My point exactly. He views me like some larger-than-life hero figure. Someone who can be idolised, not spoken to. His refusal to interact with his peers has reached the level where he wouldn't even accept a box of chocolates from a junior on Valentine's Day. The poor girl burst into tears right there in the hallway. Apparently she had been infatuated with him for quite awhile."

[Surely he would have felt bad then?]

"He pointed out those ridiculously high-heeled shoes she wore –stilettos, do you call them?– were not in keeping with uniform policy and dragged her off to class after realising that she did not have a validated hall-pass to be out during fifth period. _You_ tell me."

[Sheesh, that's rough.]

"While it _is _true that under no circumstances can breaking of school rules be treated lightly," admitted Tsubaki, "his total lack of empathy for Kozuki is distressing. He does not seem to realise the value of companionship. Any advice I give him here goes completely unheard. I am at a loss on what to do."

"Oh, stop looking so damned depressed," ordered Bossun crabbily. "You look like that sad donkey from Winnie the Pooh."

"I suppose it does do no good to brood." Tsubaki sighed. "Will you help me out?"

Bossun repressed the urge to flatly decline. As much as Tsubaki's self-appointed bodyguard grated on his nerves, his morals told him that it wasn't right to turn down any plea for help – even one that involved _stupid_ shiny shuriken-throwing _stupid _delinquent ninjas that _stupid _blonde-headed devil women might be attracted to. So he grunted out a noncommittal "Whatever."

"Excellent!" Tsubaki perked up. "So what do you propose to do?"

"Don't know. Gotta think." He stuck to terse phrases hoping the latter would take the hint and go away, but he didn't.

"Actually... I had an idea."

[Oh?]

"I was thinking, that maybe..." He paused. "Onizuka could speak to Kiri."

"Me?"

_"Her?!"_

Tsubaki shrugged. "Why not? She is one of the few people Kiri genuinely respects. If anyone could knock some sense into him, I daresay it would be her."

Switch released a loud electronic giggle, foreseeing where this seemingly harmless remark would lead.

Bossun's mouth dropped open. "He _talks_ about her?!" A part of his brain – the rational one – told him he was overreacting but he effectively tuned it out. "Like, how often? What does he say? Has he mentioned any weird fetish towards older women?" Yanking Tsubaki forward by the collar he shook him urgently.

[ROTFLMAO! xD]

"G-get your hands off me!" Tsubaki stammered. When his brother showed no signs of complying, he repeated more harshly. "As the President of the Student Council of Kaimei Academy, I refuse to let myself be manhandledlike this! I ORDER you to release me. _Now_."

Himeko who had been watching the proceedings with growing bewilderment decided she had had enough and roundly smacked Bossun's head. "The hell's the matter with you? Let him go!"

Bossun briefly considered throttling the bastard and deciding it wasn't worth the consequences, retracted his hand in disgust.

Tsubaki straightened his shirt fussily and fixed him with a basilisk glare that would have intimidated anyone else. "How _dare_ you–"

Bossun waved off the ensuing hissy fit curtly. "Look, there is _no_ way Himeko's getting involved," he stated, thoroughly exasperated.

"And why not?" The girl in question demanded, irked.

"Because it's none of your business," he snapped back, patience breaking. "Switch can take care of this."

[Uh-_oh..._]

"None of my _business__?_"

Sensing the growing menace in her tone, he gulped and began to backtrack hurriedly. "Now, really, that didn't come out right–"

"Didn't it? Then explain."

He looked towards Switch helplessly but the still-giggling otaku was of utterly no help. Bossun struggled to find a reply. Why was he so against this anyway? The answer was out there somewhere but it seemed to evade him. Keeping his eyes to the floor, he mumbled something that wasn't intelligible even to himself.

"_What?_"

"It's complicated." He did not dare to look up.

After several moments of silence Himeko stood up and he cringed waiting for the blow, but it never came.

"Actually, it's pretty simple. You clearly think I'm too stupid to handle requests."

"I never said–"

She cut him off brusquely. "I'm just an incapable _girl_, right? Some dumb blonde," she gestured to her dyed hair, "who's only fit to make tea and bake cookies and take out the trash."

Bossun made a noise of indignant protest. "It isn't like tha–"

"Well, screw you." Her eyes flashed angrily. She turned to Tsubaki who looked like he was heartily regretting his decision to come here after all the chaos it had caused. "Tell Kato to wait in the courtyard Monday morning before school. I'll do what I can."

"Himeko..." Bossun could only watch helplessly as she strode out of the room. His frustration took an entirely different outlet as he rounded on his poor brother. "This is all your fault!"

"Rubbish," said Tsubaki, as if he hadn't been considering the same thing himself. "It is, in fact, your _chauvinism_ that got Onizuka righteously upset."

"I'm not a chauvinist!"

"Then why did you react so?"

"_Because_."

"Because why?"

"Just... because! I don't need to tell you everything!"

Tsubaki shook his head, and got up. He turned back at the door. "I side with her on this one, Fujisaki. You really can be insensitive to people's feelings sometimes. I hope you can change yourself." And he was gone.

Bossun slumped. God, what a _mess_. He groaned, burying his face in his arms.

[Now, now.] Switch attempted comfort. [This is Himeko. She'll come around for sure.]

"You think?" he asked, raising his head hopefully.

[Hasn't she always?]

He considered that.

He and Himeko had disagreed, bickered, argued, squabbled and fought so many times both verbally and physically –the latter always being initiated and won by _her_, of course– that never in history had twenty four hours gone by without some sort of conflict. There were those times when he would sulk and others when she would. But neither had ever been able to keep up the charade for long, it was true. He relaxed a little.

"You're right. She'll come around." Then he remembered and scowled. "She's still gonna talk to that ninja though, isn't she?"

[Probably.] Switch paused and added craftily, [Why should you be bothered?]

"I'm not. It just doesn't feel..." he trailed off, trying not to dwell on how much the very mention of Kato Kiri affected him, "...right. I trust that guy about as far as I can throw him."

[Chill, Bossun. You're not making any sense and you know it. It's just going to an ordinary conversation, mark my words.]

Bossun nodded slowly. "An ordinary conversation. Yeah, I guess you're right. Nothing more." He pushed away the nagging little notion that said this wasn't just any ordinary tiff. And that it wouldn't be any ordinary talk.

Things would be fine, really. It was his _lucky_ day after all.

* * *

**A/N****: First off, thank you for taking the time to check out my story. Means a _lot_ :)**

**So... how was it? Good? Bad? Average? If you can, drop a review. I promise to take them seriously. **

**Next chapter****: The Monster Awakens.****  
****I've already started working on it (this is going to be a three-shot). It'll probably be up in around a week. So till then...**

**Cheers!**

**-Sunny ^_^**


End file.
